Amigos, Rivales, Mundos Desiguales
by Chiara Polairix Edelstein
Summary: AU. Un What if "¿Que tal si el conde Drácula y el cazador de vampiros hubieran sido amigos?" una amistad poco usual en una sociedad victoriana llena de prejuicios ¿Podrá mantenerse a flote o llegara el dia en que se separen?segunda parte de la trilogia de retos del foro Anteiku en el reto Noviembre- Enero "Jugando con Relaciones


**Disclaimer:** Drácula pertenece a Bram Stoker

"Este fic participa en el reto temático Noviembre-Enero jugando con relaciones"

 **Aclaraciones:** Se ubica en un AU de la época Victoriana en donde diversas criaturas mitologicas (banshes, hombres lobo, vampiros) conviven junto a los humanos. los personajes van a la universidad en esta historia Esta intercalado entre el punto de vista de Van Hellsing y el flashback en tercera persona.

 **Advertencias:** Los siguientes temas que se mencionan son: Vampirismo, homosexualidad (bosquejos de yaoi incluidos de pareja sorpresa) la nueva mujer y la igualdad de género.

 **Personajes:** Abraham Van Hellsing, Vlad Drácula, relación amistosa of course. y leve Abraham Van Hellsing / Lucy Westenra

 **Disfruten de la lectura ;)**

* * *

Hoy pienso que sera un buen día.

A decir verdad hoy tenemos un clima soleado,algo raro por esta ciudad donde siempre llueve y el cielo es gris. **(1)**

A unos cuantos metros mi compañero de cuarto gruñe, hoy no sera un buen día para el.

Intento despertarlo a gritos, empujones y sacudidas pero nada de eso parece funcionar con el, me encojo de hombros, la única solución que queda es un pequeño balde con agua helada que no dudo en arrojarle para despertarlo.

Un par de ojos rojos me fulminan con la mirada y unos largos colmillos salen de su boca esperando el baño de sangre que va a alimentarlo.

Como ya se habran dado cuenta mi compañero de cuarto es un vampiro.

¡Vaya novedad!

Y se preguntaran ¿Porque aún no me ataca o me come? Fácil damas y caballeros vayan por sus refrigerios y tomen asiento porque esta sera una historia muy larga.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Finales de Septiembre de 1897 Keble College**

Para ese tiempo la sociedad ya se habia acostumbrado (a regañadientes) a los nuevos miembros que la poblaban, las clases altas no dudaban en enviar a sus hijos a estudiar la uiversidad en la urbe de la revolución industrial importando poco si estos eran criaturas oscuras o humanos normales.

En la biblioteca de un colegio privado dos jóvenes trabajan esmerandose en sus tareas, ambos son extranjeros por lo cual es normal el recelo de los demás estudiantes, el problema claro es que no se llevan bien, las distintas nacionalidades los ponen en conflicto constante, por lo cual ambos llegan al mutuo acuerdo de una tregua y educada indiferencia para hacer más llevadera la estadia de ambos.

Sin embargo la verdadera amistad surgio a principios de noviembre, El joven Drácula se encontraba en la compañia de una cortesana que gemia de dolor al clavar sus colmillos en la yugular, sus servicios ya estaban pagados y su hambre saciada, por lo cual el joven conde la dejo ir, eso si con la memoria bien borrada por si acaso lograban reconocerlo.

A las afueras de un bar de mala muerte el jovensisimo Abraham Van Hellsing yacia semi inconsiente luego de una absurda pelea ( el motivo no lo recordaba) el camino de ambos fue dejado en las manos del destino.

Aún sin saber por que, fue el mismo Vlad quien se encargo de llevarlo a rastras de nuevo al colegio, de curar sus heridas todo ello antes del amanecer y sin beber ni una gota de su sangre cuando el otro joven le pregunto el porque lo habia salvado esperaba una hípocrita respuesta (o discurso) sobre el compañerismo y los valores puritanos, lo único que obtuvo fue un gruñido diciendole que se les hacia tarde para ir a clases Bram lo siguó desconcertado.

Ese fue el verdadero inicio de una gran amistad.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Y hasta el dia de hoy puedo recordar ese momento como una promesa.

Mi buen humor a pesar de el incidente momentos antes no cambia, las clases las siento más entretenidas y sabias, copio cada palabra con vehemencia mientras los demás se aburren fantasean o intentan fingir que aprecian la clase.

Para ustedes la ausencia de Vlad es notable, la respuesta a ello es porque nosotros tomamos carreras distintas, el va para economía y yo para medicina, ¿Qué ilógico no?

.

.

.

.

.

Y por fin llega el momento más esperado de todos inclusive yo: la hora del receso

Ese hermoso tiempo donde los alumnos podemos pasear por los jardines, charlar un poco, jugar o estar en las actividades modernas y de alta alcurnia del momento, no solo eso, diferentes colegios hermanos de la institución conviven por los jardines sin importar las rivalidades o los géneros.

Una joven de piel pálidad caracteristicas mismas de las damas de mi edad me reconoce y se acerca para saludarme: ella es Lucy Westenra y pertenece a la escuela de señoritas que esta al otro lado del campus.

Nos saludamos educadamente y empezamos a dar un pequeño paseo en circulos por los jardines.

—El clima esta excelentemente soleado no le parece—ella pregunta con una entonación alegre y musical, yo contesto y ella rie, empiezo a hablarle de mis clases, se muestra interesada.

—Me encantaria que en nuestras clases se impartiera matemáticas, filosofia y ciencias de la salud, espero que con la llegada de la nueva mujer las cosas empiezen a cambiar— yo asiento fervientemente y estoy de acuerdo con ella, las mujeres merecen tener más participación que solo siendo madres, hijas, esposas tambien pueden ser maestras, doctoras, contadoras e incluso puede que algún día ella sea la que inicie el cortejo matrimonial.

Nos despedimos con educación y ella se retira para charlar con sus amigas, yo solo la observo irse.

De un momento a otro una escena increible pasa frente a mis ojos mi mejor y único amigo parece entablar conversación con alguien más no logro identificar si es hombre o mujer puesto que esta de espaldas a mi, pero me alegro por el y lo dejo estar.

.

.

.

.

.

Por ahora me encuentro en la biblioteca, como adoro el olor de los libros su información y sus conocimientos la trannquilidad que irradia este tan entretenido en mi lectura que me es imposible determinar quien se sienta al lado mio hasta que percibo su silueta.

Mi amigo el vampiro se ve descontento parece no tener ganas de estar aquí, pero necesita hacerlo, soy su confidente y este lugar nos protege de intrusos ajenos.

Me cuenta del joven con quien conversaba hace un rato se llama Jonathan Harker estudia para abogado e intenta aprender alemán, estuvo coqueteando con el un rato, pero al parecer rechazo con tacto sus avances y eso lo tiene frustrado.

El nombre del chico me suena...¡Ahora recuerdo! es el prometido de Lord Holwood, si el se enterase de esto... ¡Mi amigo estaria en grandes problemas! le digo que se detenga que esto no lo llevara a buen puerto, pero el señala algo, eso que ha hecho la razón de su obsesión hacia el.

— Es como nosotros— responde con su acento rumano, es bien sabido que a los extrangeros se nos trata con recelo y mucho peor que a las diversas criaturas, todavia se cree en los mitos en los que atraemos desgracias y catastrófes a quienes tenemos cerca, es por eso que ambos no somos los más populares del año.

—¿Que quieres decir con eso?—le pregunto entre susurros

—Habla japonés, tiene descendencia de la zona oriental de Tokyo **(2)** he visto a su familia y tienen los mismos rasgos que la gente nipona o al menos su madre y hermanas —

—¡Le has estado espiando!— digo escandalizado por su comportamiento no pienso decirle que me han invitado a una muy discreta tertulia con la señorita Westenra y me retiro con toda la dignidad que puedo de ese lugar.

.

.

.

.

.

Al regresar a mi habitación tengo sentimientos encontrados, ¡Me siento un fraude, un traidor!

La supuesta tertulia era una conspiración secreta para acabar con los no humanos, encabezados por la señorita Wilhemina Murray la respetable profesora de una escuela de señoritas.

Por supuesto que he declinado la invitación a unirme, otros compañeros como Jack Seward y Quincey Morris me ruegan que les de una oportunidad, que les escuche que sus ideas cambiaran el mundo.

Son jóvenes solo tienen miedo de lo que no conocen...si supieran que ellos pueden tener una pizca de humanidad aún mayor que la de nuestra especie que podemos estar a un mismo nivel.

Y la señorita Westenra ella fue la artificie de esta reunión, ella les hablo de mi , de como con ayuda de mis conocimientos podrian acabar con ellos, ¡Ella solo me uso! siguiendo lo que le ordenaron, ella no es la mujer dulce que yo creia, claro que ella podia cambiar el mundo, pero no de esta manera.

—¡Me ha engañado!—le digo con las lágrimas a punto de salir de mi rostro— No quiero volver a saber más de usted—

le cuento todo a mi amigo, el comprende e investigara todo lo que pueda sobre ese grupo y yo he de ayudarle para eso estamos para apoyarnos el uno al fueran otras circunstancias, seriamos enemigos a muerte dos viejos amargados y astutos usando sus mejores armas para acabar con el otro.

Porque no habría deseado un amigo mejor que el

* * *

 **(1) Referencia al clima de Londres**

 **(2) En mi propio y Alternative cannon los Harker tienen ascendencia japonesa esto ya fue mencionado en el primer fic de la trilogia Camara lenta.**

 **Espero les guste esta perspectiva un What if de como hubiera sido si ambos fuesen amigos.**


End file.
